1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly for mounting glass window panels in automobile doors of the type having a peripheral frame extending around the periphery of the door. Specifically, the invention relates to an assembly for mounting the window which allows for the quick assembly of the window panel into the mechanism housed within the door which raises and lowers the window and which assembly places the bottom edge of the window glass above the sill of the window opening when the window is in the fully raised position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many difficulties exist in installing and replacing the glass window panels in automobile doors, especially those doors having a peripheral metal frame around the window opening in the door. These problems are compounded by the fact that the regulator mechanism in the door for raising and lowering the window positions the bottom edge of the glass window panel within the door even when the window is in a fully raised position.
This design requires that the glass panel be installed only after the inside panel f the door has been removed. This is because the bottom edge of the window panel glass is provided with a sash channel in which the roller arms of the window regulator are installed. Since the rollers on the window regulator arm must be within the door even when the window is raised, this design necessitates that the bottom edge of the window panel also be within the interior of the door. Consequently, the inner door panel must be removed before installing or replacing the window.
Not only is the replacement of the window made more labor intensive because of the required door disassembly, but an additional problem is caused which arises when the vehicle is involved in a collision from the side. Because the bottom edge of the window panel is housed within the door frame below the sill of the window opening, which sill defines what is known as the "belt line" of the door, a collision produces forces acting on the outer panel of the door and on the mechanism for raising and lowering the window. These forces tend to break at least the lower portion of the window glass panel in the sash area. The transmission of these forces to the lower portion of the window panel is made worse by the now almost universal practice of installing a metal beam across the interior of the door from the side thereof adjacent the front of the vehicle to the side thereof towards the rear of the vehicle. While this beam provides protection to the vehicle occupant from side collisions, it results in higher forces being imparted to the bottom portion of the window panel via the door frame and window regulator even when the window is in its raised position.
The assembly for mounting a window panel of the present invention solves both of the aforementioned problems by having a window panel receiving element fixed to the window panel adapted to resiliently engage an extension on the sash element associated with the window regulator channel mounted within the interior of the door. The assembly includes a window panel receiving element adapted to be fixedly attached to the window panel. The window panel receiving portion of the receiving element is spaced a sufficient distance from a lower portion thereof adapted to resiliently engage the sash and thereby the window regulator, such that the bottom edge of the window panel is above the belt line or sill of the door when the window is in the fully raised position. Thus, should a collision from the side occur, the inward force produced by the movement of the outer door panel is not applied directly against the glass, thereby greatly reducing the forces thereon.
The spacing between the glass receiving portion and the lower resilient portion of the window panel receiving element adapted to engage the sash of the window regulator mechanism is such that when the beam on the interior of the door contacts the window regulator mechanism, such as when the door is hit from the side, it causes bending forces to be developed within the window panel receiving element, causing it to deform. If the glass were within the door, forces would be applied in shear against the bottom edge of the glass. Since, when the window is in the raised position, the top and side peripheral edges thereof are fully contained within the full peripheral frame of the door, there is no possibility that the bottom edge of the glass can be forced into the interior of the vehicle when side forces are applied.
In addition, it can be seen that forming the lower resilient portion of the window panel receiving element as a female receiving portion, in combination with a mating male window engagement element on the sash of the window regulating mechanism, facilitates replacement of the window panel. These two elements allow for the replacement of a window panel by removing the damaged window, normally by rotating the window panel towards the front or rear of the vehicle, while the window regulator is in a partially lowered position. Similarly, a replacement window panel is installed with the female receiving portion of the window panel receiving element resiliently engaging the male window engagement element of the window regulator mechanism, thus obviating the need for removal of the interior panel of the door.
One must be highly sensitive to and understand that an automotive window mounting assembly can, in fact, improve the direct cause and effect relationships existing throughout the entire vehicle glass embodiment and more particularly, to the effect on an occupant sitting behind a raised window panel in a collision. For example, too often in side impact collisions, the glass, even when raised, is broken by cause and effect relationships inherent in the placement and the mounting of the automotive window by its mounting assembly. Thus, in such a collision, the glass panel is "pre-broken" so that should the occupant's head hit the window panel, the result is the occupant's head going out the window. Additionally, if the vehicle is impacted from the side and rolls over onto its side, or even completely over, the strength of the glass is completely lost. This is simply because the glass panel was initially "pre-broken" directly as a cause and effect by the way it was initially mounted and positioned within the door panel. Clearly, the prior art does not address the fact that vehicle window panels must be more forgiving, not only to the result of a glass panel fracturing but equally important, to reduce the incidence of glass panel fracturing in the critical fractions of seconds while a side impact collision is occurring where the individual's head hits the glass panel a fraction of a second after the door panel is crushed. Thus, the automotive window mounting assembly of the present invention can help prevent the potentially harmful effect on the vehicle's occupants caused by the prior art window mounting systems.